Conventionally, for a reader/writer of a contactless IC card that allows use of plural card services, the card services that can be used with this reader/writer are fixed in advance in many cases. Therefore, for example, symbols or the like of the card services that can be used by a user are frequently shown to the user by a sticker, a printing, or the like on the contactless IC card reader/writer or the periphery thereof.
However, in the use of the reader/writer of the contactless IC card for plural card services, for example, a sticker, a printing, or the like that has been used for many years possibly makes it difficult to see the symbols or the like thereon, which possibly makes it difficult for the user to know the card services that can be used by the user. In addition, the contactless IC card for plural card services that can be used by a user involves e.g. a problem that it is difficult to know which card service can be used among the plural card services included in the contactless IC card. Examples of related documents of the present application include Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-23864.